Felix knew
by Leopup6ta
Summary: He knew it the first time he laid his eyes on him. It just took one small bite to ignore the cold look in his eyes. :: In which Locus isn't the one manipulated :: *!TransFelix!* - read and review! -
1. chapter 1

Isaac knew. He knew it from the moment he laid his eyes on him.

 _"Name's Isaac. What's yours big guy?"_

He only wanted a taste of that fruit. Just a taste. So lustrous and sweet smelling that it was bound to be poisoned.

 _"Samuel Ortez...but you may call me Sam."_

And his voice. Oh his voice. Deep, husky, smoky. Try as he might, he couldn't stop his knees from becoming weak. And then he whispered. _"It'll be easier for you to scream."_

Sam told him he was drafted as well, but Isaac knew he was lying. He knew it, but he wanted the apple so bad. He could...he SHOULD wait until a less rotten apple came by.

He didn't last three days.

 _"SAM!"_ Sam ruined him. Isaac would never be able to sleep with another man without feeling unsatisfied. One small bite was all it took. So divine tasting, and he couldn't put it down. Alarms rang in his head. Instinct ran rampant in his mind. But he didn't care. The apple was too rich in taste it had him hooked.

It was all a blur. One moment they had their team, their troop, their squad. The next, they were the only ones alive. Sam didn't care...or at least it looked like it. Isaac...Isaac was scared. What will happen now? An alien could pop out at any moment and be done with them.

 _"Don't worry Isaac...I'm still here. We'll be fine. We'll leave this place. Together."_

Isaac knew. Isaac knew it was a trap, but he already had one bite of the poisoned apple. Nothing happened, so what's one more going to do?

The next mistake he did was seeking comfort in Sam, and Sam gave it. A kiss here, a touch there, hips meeting other softly, gently and Isaac tangled himself deeper.

 _"The UNSC will be looking for us. Choose a new name and change your armor. From now on, call me Locus in public. In private,"_ a careful a caress to the cheek, _" you can call me Sam."_

And so Felix was born, but on that same day Isaac knew he would never be able to get out. Locus had finally caught him.


	2. Chapter 2

For one year, they laid low. Isaac was Felix and Sam was Locus, living under the guise of a couple. It was all Isaac wanted, but Felix was different. He knew they were not couple. He knew Locus doesn't like him like that. Doesn't love him, but he doesn't care. Isaac and Felix can pretend dammit.

Then complications arose. Felix couldn't find his pills. He was two weeks late, kneeling in front of the toilet, vomiting last night's dinner. It couldn't be, it just couldn't be. Locus would be furious to know what happened. He can't let him know. He can't let Locus hurt his unborn child. He could hurt him, beat him, force him (although Felix never minded the rough play), but Isaac would never let it happen to his baby. They deserve the childhood he never had.

And so it was. Felix left Locus without a word. He left no note, left no hint of where he'd be. He changed his name and his looks. Dropped off the grid. As far as Locus knew, Felix identifies himself as a man. Min-Yeong is not. Min-Yeong is a female who got knocked up from a one night stand. He thought he'd be happy when his son was born.

Oh how wrong was he. Seong-Han looked so much like him. Without knowing about this, Locus was still here. Felix tried his best, really, he did, but it was too much. Street jobs for females only pay so much. Min-Yeong was going hungry, but that's okay because Han was eating and _alive_. Two years. Two years he was able to keep Seong-Han, but the government found about living conditions and came to take him away. He didn't fight them. It was for the best. Locus was in the area.

"Just...make sure he keeps this." A shoe box filled with two years worth of photos and Han's favorite toys - a fox and a panther. "I don't want him thinking I never wanted him."

"...We'll do our best Ms. Rhee." Seong-Han cried. Isaac tried not to.

* * *

One month. It took one month for Locus to find him.

"Why did you leave?" Oh it wasn't a question. Locus silently demands for an answer. He always does; he never asks. They were both sitting down on stools at a local bar to the area. Felix was still dressed as Min-Yeong.

"Excuse me?...Do I know you?"

"Don't play idiot with me, Min-Yeong...or should I say Felix."

"Sorry sweet-cheeks, I think you have the wrong person. My name may be Min-Yeong, but it sure as hell ain't Felix. If you're looking for a certain someone, go ask my manager. Now leave me be, I'm off the clock." _Stop fighting, it's no use fighting Locus._

Locus leaned in close, lips brushing against Felix's earlobe. Isaac's heartbeat quickens. Even after two years separated, Locus still manages to get him worked up. "You aren't fooling me with this charade...Isaac. We can talk later, you know. For a prostitute, you have quite the fashion sense." His hand traveled up his thigh, to the inside of his skirt, rubbing so close to pleasure. Isaac softly moaned. He couldn't resist the apple, even after he took one too many bites.

Felix gets up, sets down a hefty tip and looks at Locus, smiling his sweet smile; guaranteed to attract any sick, perverted, cheating husband. Locus didn't need it, but Felix has to keep up with Min-Yeong. He has to make it convincing for everyone else.

Locus follows after him, but stops when the bartender talks to him. "Treat her gently...she lost something precious."

"...Thank you for the advice." _I don't need it._

It was far too long for Felix. Even the multiple partners he had for money didn't satisfy him. Sam ruined him and Locus made sure it stayed that way. Right away, in the apartment, Locus shoved him up against, tearing off his skirt and panties, rubbing him, fingering him, mouth nipping and sucking at his neck. Teasing that one special spot, making him whine and cry in pleasure. Or was it pain? Locus never seemed to care if Felix reached his peak through pleasure or pain. He loved watching his reactions. Loved taking him unprepared, just like now.

"Fuck, Sam!" He felt like he was on fire; Locus was doing a damn good job, slowly thrusting into him, purposely avoiding that one sweet spot, keeping him on the edge. He couldn't take it anymore. He wanted more; needed more. Felix wraps his legs around Locus, tightening them, forcing Locus to thrust deeper, harder. Soft, deep moans erupt from Locus's lips and Felix savors them. Locus hardly made any noise during sex, always staying silent, intent on watching Felix break down at every touch, every thrust, every bite, every punch. Maybe Locus changed...it was a far fetched dream, but it was possible, right?

The afterglow was always the best. It was the only time Locus let him actually cuddle, that Sam came out to talk. Not Locus. Sam would be there and caress his cheeks, his forehead, neck, shoulders...the bruises Locus gave him during sex. Sam would always tell him he was sorry.

And he believed it, but Felix knew. He knew he shouldn't believe a word Sam tells him because Sam _is_ Locus, and Locus does all these terrible things to him. But Isaac _didn't care_ because he _loved_ Sam. Felix loved Locus.

"Why did you leave?" That demand again. Not a question, only a demand for an explanation.

"I needed some time alone."

"Two years. You needed two years to think? That's not the Isaac I know." Locus knew something, but he wasn't going to say it, Felix just knows, and he's going to have him say it.

"...What do you know? How did you find me?"

"You forgot to throw away the _box_ for the pregnancy test. As for how I found you, that's for you to find out."

"Oh..." A small chuckle. "Guess I fucked that part up. I didn't want you to find out."

"Why not? ...And where's the baby? Our baby should be two years old by now, right?"

"He's dead. Stillbirth. That's why I didn't tell you...my doctor said he had a low chance of survival." Locus was quiet, but the soft caress on his arm turned into a tightening grip. _This is why I didn't tell you._ "Sam...you're hurting me."

A squeeze and then Locus let go, sitting up with his back turned to him. "A man came up to me a few months ago. His code name is Siris and he proposed-"

"What's his actual name?"

"Felix...shut up. Siris proposed a bounty hunting job. Rewards vary and he wants another bounty hunter to join us. I told him about you and he said if I could get you to agr-"

"Okay."

"What...just like that?"

"Well, yeah, I mean, I need the money. I don't wanna continue this prostitution shit Min-Yeong got me into. I can barely pay the goddamn rent of this shithole."

"Alright then. We leave tomorrow at 0500."

"Great. There goes my beauty sleep." A soft chuckle leaves Locus and Felix smiles. Maybe this time nothing terrible will happen again.


	3. Chapter 3

Siris, Locus, and Felix kept raking in the money. The _best goddamned bounty hunters_ of all time, police say. Felix has never felt so greedy, but Isaac kept it at a safe level. He couldn't forget about his little Han because everytime he closed his eyes, everytime he looked at a bottle of hormone pills, he saw his little baby smiling, crying, walking, laughing. God, he missed him so much. Most of the money earned from the jobs, Locus would give his account only thirty percent of _both_ of their pay put together, but that was fine. It made buying Seong-Han little presents somewhat harder, but it seemed Locus never caught on.

Two years have gone by and Felix expected more years to follow as underdogs for the police. He didn't mind, unless the reward money was low. Today, wasn't any different. Today, they were going after Gabriel Lozano, notorious criminal wanted for practically everything, owner of a popular nightclub. Reward? Better than all the previous jobs put together he'll tell you that much. The plan was to nab him at the nightclub; the pounding of the club bass amplifiers and the sheer volume of the stereo was bound to drown out any silenced weapons, even if they are as loud as a shotgun.

Locus didn't seem too thrilled: nightclubs were never on his bucketlist it seemed. Drinking was fair game, as long as it wasn't cheep beer. Felix always made sure his stash of tequila and vodka was filled, especially on one of his drunk days. They are rare, and, instead of despising Locus, he loves him more than any other day. Sam comes out and just talks. Talks about his family, about his pets growing up, of his nieces and nephews, university. He tells him how much he loves him, Isaac not Felix; tells him how much he wished to meet his little baby, even if said baby was stillborn. Felix always felt a heavy weight in his gut everytime he said it. It wasn't guilt, but it was _something_. Felix was sure that after tonight Locus was going to get _drunk._

*

" _That is the unicorn of clubgirls._ " A whimper. He should have kept his mouth shut.

" _He said the c-word._ " A sharp cry. Why can't he keep his mouth shut.

" _Well, I'm sorry I couldn't read that **broken FUCKING brain**_ _of yours AND SUDDENLY KNOW that you actually meant the opposite OF WHAT YOU FUCKING SAID!_ " He coughs harshly, blood drips from his mouth. He really screwed the pooch with that one.

" _Locus does...whatever he does with money. I'm assuming therapy?_ " A broken moan from behind him. He really shouldn't have said that one...he basically called him crazy, and Locus knew it.

Felix knew he knew what he meant because right after Mason left to check up on Megan, Locus shoved him down onto the table and, carefully, took off his clothes. He wasn't a fan of public sex, even if said public is bound, gagged and blindfolded, but it seemed Locus was more intent on teaching him a lesson.

But he was used to it. Locus would slap him around, sometimes draw blood, stretch him open quickly, then fuck him. It was routine by now. Felix stayed still, waiting for the backhands to come, but they never did. The slaps never came, but punches did. Locus was big, strong, lethal, and his punches were no exception. He only punched him twice in the abdomen, but it was enough to cause pain. He didn't like this, not one bit.

He was roughly rolled over, hips picked up and hair pulled harsly back. Felix was scared, and he knew he should be.

Locus was in full control this time.

He stayed in the very uncomfortable position for few moments, heart pounding, brain running scenarios a mile per second, but nothing prepared for what came next. The world passed quickly as excruciating pain laced through his head. He cried out, but his mouth was quickly covered by a hand and muffled his scream as Locus shoved into him dry.

*

Felix was numb. He didn't feel the pain of having his head smashed repeatedly into a splintering table, or the pain of moving his hips, or the pain in his ass. There was blood between his legs, but he knew he wasn't on his period. He's been taking his hormone pills regularly.

He flinches when a hand settles on his head.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry." The hand moves slowly, petting him. Another one caresses his cheek. "I'm very sorry. I...didn't want to hurt you." Locus kneels down and makes him look at him; there's tear streaks on his cheeks, and, as he focuses on Locus's hands, feels as if they were washed more than twice. "But you called me crazy. I didn't appreciate that."

Felix knew the tears were fake. He knew the apologies were fake, but goddammit. He wants to believe Locus...no Sam. He wants to believe Sam. So he did. "I'm sorry. I won't say it again, but never do that again. It hurt so much."

"I know, I'm sorry. I won't do it again." It's Sam who pulls him into a warm embrace. "Isaac, I love you and I don't want to lose you to anybody else. You're mine, do you hear me?"

 _Lies. All lies._ "Yes. I love you too, Sam." They both smile at each other. Maybe Sam wasn't lying.

They were both sitting down at the table playing cards by the time Mason got back, an untraceable cell in his hand.

" _Alright. So who's gonna make the call?_ "


	4. Chapter 4

Never once has he seen his Isaac this frustrated, maybe in bed, but that is a completely different situation. Right now, as the phone in his lover's hand keeps ringing, he senses the complete irritation raking throughout his body. If Mason weren't here, he would have been all for making it go away.

"Hello, you have reached the voicemail box of-"

"MOTHERFUCKER!"

"Maybe he's not home." He coughs, glancing away as Isaac looks ay him.

" Very funny."

The phone vibrates and Isaac answers. As he's listening, he can't help but admire how well his Isaac is dealing with the pain, how well he talks. A good reason to keep him as he himself has trouble with socializing. Although, he thinks Isaac may have a few screws loose, but that could just probably be his way of worming his way past people's defenses.

"You're a fucking idiot." That was a somewhat surprising statement. His interest piqued as Isaac continued. Then, as he shot that spoiled brat, a shiver of arousal traveled down his spine. Oh, how he loved his Isaac.

"Shut him up." He goes, not because it was a command, but because his crying was starting to chip at his patience. He really hates spoiled brats.

"You think I give a shit about my son? My son, is the worst thing I have ever brought into this world. A fucking disgrace." His lover was...mortified? Why? Ruben Lozano only stated his disgust for having to call this brat his son. So why the terror? It didn't take him long to figure it out. Narrowing his eyes, he stays focused on Isaac, listening intently to every word Lozano says.

"Killing him, would be doing me a favor." His Isaac looked ready to end the call.

"You're full of shit Lozano." A defensive statement, very unlike Isaac.

"I can tell you that the bounty hunters, Locus and Felix, will not live to see the sunrise. Oh that's right. I know your Aliases. I know your faces and your scars. I know that you're at the abandoned quarry outside of town." He takes Isaac's pistol and takes cover beside the window, keeping a watch on his lover. He seems ready to bolt.

"I will find the people you know, the people you love, and I will make them suffer in your place-" It was an obvious bluff, but it he couldn't help but feel somewhat affected. Money was no longer the goal here, especially for his Isaac, who was now far more pale than he genetically is, who was now paralyzed in fear to stop Mason from taking the phone.

It was enough for him. His lover, his Isaac, lied to him.

"Codenames." Oh, how he hates spoiled brats.

_

It all went well. Ruben Lozano was dead and Seong-Han was safe. Only casualty? Maybe his calf if he doesn't treat it correctly. Mason left as soon as it was safe, back to his wife, and Locus, well, he just disappeared. He's still around, he can feel him, but he was nowhere near the living room. Probably making the thirty percent transaction to his account, which reminds him. Han's fourth birthday was coming up, and, going by the emails he gets from his foster parent - such a sweet lady - wishes to have two new plushies. A fox and a panther. He smiles. Han still loves those two animals. Perhaps tomorrow he can order those two plushies.

"Isaac."

He jumps, eyes going wide. "Woah there! Give a man a warning next time. You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Right, we wouldn't want that to happen, now do we?"

"Nope. God knows how much _you_ hate talking." He chuckles and finishes bandaging his wound.

"And he knows how much _you_ would hate to leave our child alone."

"Haha, yes, that's...that..." Isaac snaps his head towards Locus, breathing somewhat faster. "How did you-"

"It wasn't hard to figure it out. You wouldn't have reacted much to Lozano's bluff if our child, our _son_ , was actually _dead_." Locus slaps him across the face, hard enough to make him stumble. Pain laced through his body as he crumpled down, the bandages on his calf now starting to stain red. "Why would you lie to me?"

"Because...because-" He gasps and curls up, clutching his abdomen tightly. A painful kick, but Locus always made sure not to fracture a bone.

"Speak louder."

"Because you would have hurt him!"

Silence. The only thing reaching his ears was Locus's breathing, steady, steady, then not so steady. It turned eratic.

"I-I wouldn'...I would n-never. No. No! I am not-! Do not say that! I am not my father!"

"...Then why do you hurt me?"

"I don't...I don't hurt you. I don't want to hurt you either. I only discipline you. There's a clear difference."

"What about earlier? When you..."

"I apologized. I realized my mistake, I said I was sorry, and I won't do it ever again."

"Do you promise?"

" I promise not to hurt you or my child at all." He leans into Locus's hand as he caresses him. Felix knew it was an empty promise, but he believes him. Isaac loves him and Sam loves him back. Besides, things have gone a lot better since they got back together two years ago. Maybe he did mean it.

"Good, good. You have much catching up to do," He sits up, letting out a grunt of pain, and leans on the sofa. "I have photos and videos of my...our son. Bring me my datapad and I'll show them to you." He's never seen Locus move faster than right then and there. In just under a minute, Locus left and came back with his datapad, already trying to figure out where the photos were stashed. He takes his pad from his hands once he sits down next to him. "What _do_ you know?"

"I know his name is Seong-Han and why you chose the name."

"Have you seen a photo of him?" Of course not. Felix made sure no photo of his little Han stayed on any government file.

"No."

"Do you want to see his birth?"

"Yes." And so Felix shared the first video with Locus, shared photos of Han just weeks old, then of his first smile, videos his first words and steps. Then he shared the photos and videos Han's foster parents sent him. He knew Locus didn't like the fact two complete strangers were raising _his son, his child_ , but Felix did his research. He knew the couple from his younger times and made sure Seong-Han stayed with them until he was able to get him back. Perhaps with Locus this time. "His birthday is in a week and a half. Do you want to help me find him a pre-"

"Yes. Defintely."

Felix grins. Maybe they'll be able to get Seong-Han soon. Besides, what is there to do now that they have more than enough money?


End file.
